If $x \circledcirc y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$ and $x \otimes y = 3x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $0 \otimes (2 \circledcirc 0)$.
Answer: First, find $2 \circledcirc 0$ $ 2 \circledcirc 0 = 2^{2}+2(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{2 \circledcirc 0} = 4$ Now, find $0 \otimes 4$ $ 0 \otimes 4 = 3(0^{2})-4^{2}$ $ \hphantom{0 \otimes 4} = -16$.